This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to verifying an integrated circuit design. Integrated circuit design verification may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of integrated circuit designs that need to be managed by enterprises is increasing. As integrated circuit design complexity increases, the number of potential integrated circuit design errors may also increase. Accordingly, reliable hardware and software systems for performing verification of integrated circuit designs may grow in importance.